bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabitha Chipperwing
Grand Seeker Tabitha Persephone Chipperwing, or just Tabby as she often prefers, is a young Druid of the Wild of Galuyn and Alteraci descent who fights on behalf of the Blades of Greymane. The former leader of a group of scouts, cartographers, geologists and rangers known as the Guild of Pathfinders, she has since been moved to another, larger project of forming the Ravenborne Circle, a group of spellcasters devoted to protecting the Ashen Coast from all magic-based threats. Tabitha initially joined the Blades to further her former clan's agenda of Druidism, but has since risen through the ranks of the Inner Circle. She currently lives in Galecrest. Appearance A muscular, toned, and curvaceous young woman, Tabitha comes from Gilnean Galuyn descent with a mix of Alteraci features. She is fairly pale with freckles and dirty blonde colored hair, styled in a bun with two braids. She's got a fairly thin waist, powerful legs, and strong arms. Tabby has seen much war in her time, and has some sizable scars as a result - A noticeable slash goes across her face, a pronounced worgen bite on her left arm, and, most noticably, her right leg has been severed just above the knee, replaced with a druidic prosthetic that shapeshifts with her forms. Her face is pretty and girlish, with a few fairly distinct features, such as large, doe-like hazel eyes with thin eyebrows above them, and a small nose that curves upwards. Her lips are plump and soft, often with two fangs protruding out of them from her far too large canines, and her entire face, save for her chin, is spattered thickly with freckles. Tabitha's afflicted form, or her 'trueform' as she calls it, is muscular and curvaceous like her human form, but more wiry and springy, Her coat is a pale, golden brown with a white underside and a tawny sable marking going down her back. Her mane retains her human form's hair color, but is much thicker and more wild. Her face is long and elegant, with features akin to the Saluki breed of dog. Her eyes glow faintly and appear to be more green in this form. Fighting Style As Tabitha is a Druidess of the Wild, rather than devoted to any of the specific totems as some of her peers are, she is a jack of all trades with Nature magic, rather than especially good at any particular aspect. She is capable of holding and maintaining most commonly practiced Druidic forms under the Kaldorei pantheon. In a scale of her most practiced, versus her weakest, it goes as: Flight (Owl) Travel (Elk) Moonkin (Owlbeast) Treant (Pine) Aquatic (Dolphin) Feral (Lynx) Guardian (Bear) However, rather than fighting with one given form, Tabitha has actually adapted mostly for restoration magic as a result of her druidic prosthetic. Now, rather than fighting with pure animal strength and cunning, she empowers various seeds with druidic magic, able to command them to grow beyond their normal means. She carries several types of seeds with her, but is able to call upon the local environment's plant life instead in a pinch. This form of fighting is heavily reagent heavy, and should she run out of seeds to call from in a place where there are no others available, she has to resort to casting pure druidic energy, which takes much more out of her, and fighting with her own dexterity and ingenuity. History Childhood Born in the northernmost part of the Northern Headlands within the family's barn, Tabitha came to the world on August 12th, to a small family of three, then made four. The small farm planted potatoes, selling the bulk to people within Gilneas City and trading with the merchants in Pyrewood. Tabitha began to work on the farm when she was three years of age, usually watched over either by her mother or her older brother, Michael, who was seven at the time. When she was only seven years old, construction on the Gilnean wall began. The Gilnean Government chose to cut through the farmlands and as such severed a portion of the family's farm to build the Wall, which upset Tabitha's parents, and cut off access to Pyrewood Village. This caused Tabitha to grow much closer to her brother Michael. As the Northgate Rebellion began to develop, Lord Darius Crowley sent a request to all those living in his land and requested for aid. While the Chipperwing family was able to initially resist, Michael Chipperwing enlisted as a soldier, despite his family's protests. He served for several months before being killed by an unknown Blades member at the time. Without their son, the Chipperwings withdrew more into themselves, relying heavily on family and friends to tend to the potatoes. Tabitha struggled with the loss of her brother, becoming rebellious and anxious in her preteen and teenaged years. They struggled with the drought that afflicted the land, but the family was able to recover with the aid of Harvest Witches, albeit made much poorer in the process. Affliction When Tabitha was 18 the Worgen Curse began to breach into Gilneas. Due to her family's proximity to the Wall and Tabitha herself often sneaking off to hang out by herself and her at the time partner, Noah Jones, she was one of the first Gilneans to be afflicted by the Curse. Bitten by a worgen in her left forearm, she shifted violently and suddenly, viciously maiming Noah Jones, and fleeing off into the wilderness. While the time frame is unknown for how long exactly she was cursed, she did participate in the Worgen attack on Gilneas, and was in a feral pack for much time, where she was one of the lower ranked members. Trapped in her own body, she killed many people during that time and has since lost count; Her estimates are between fourty to sixty people altogether, but there could be more. Her pack was discovered by the Worgen at Tal'doren and with the help of their druidic magic, she was cured of her beastliness and regained much of her mind. However, struck by a constant sense of paranoia and guilt, she largely secluded herself from others, and did not participate in any of the fighting against the Horde when they invaded, being sent to Darnassus with the rest of her people. Druidic Training Tabitha, still unable to forgive herself for what she had done during her feralness, lived with her family within Darnassus for some time before being contacted by Matron Thistre Leafclaw, a powerful Night Elven druid who led a clan of druids known as the Leafclaw. Thistre taught Tabitha many rituals to help ease her mind, and ultimately, offered for her to join the Leafclaw clan within one of her newest classes of Tenderfoots, the initiate's rank within the group. Tabitha accepted and moved to Ashenvale to begun her druidic training. Within the Leafclaw, Tabitha befriended many druids, but most importantly, several from her own class who, like her, had been adopted into the clan. Bellitha Thornstrike and Gavorn Moonwhisper were a pair of night elves who had known eachother since they were infants. Druira Savage was a Bloodfang Worgen who had joined around the same time as her, and Anuumn Feathercrest was an established Druid of the Branch who sought a different aspect of Druidism. Together they formed a fiercesome group, with Gavorn taking the lead. Tabitha devoted herself entirely to training herself, and her hard work and persistence earned her the respect of much of her peers, as well as the Matron herself. Though she never ascended past the rank of Apprentice, Thistre began trying to teach her leadership skills, alongside Anuumn, Druira, Gavorn and Bellitha, who would help lead and train the large clan. Tabitha herself was put in charge of the Leafclaw forces helping support the Dreamweavers against the Nightmare, and her excellence in the field led her to be chosen later on as the emissary to the Blades of Greymane to help rebuild their resources. Blades of Greymane Despite being an emissary of the Leafclaw, Tabitha fought alongside the Blades of Greymane much like their very own soldiers, attending campaigns with them and developing friendships within the group. One of the people that she met was the Death Knight Sir Roderick Gallowood, a man that Tabitha distrusted to begin with due to his undeath. While their relationship started out as foul, it did not begin to go south until the Horde's intrusion on Feralas for Azerite. At this place, Sir Roderick was given a vial of moonwell water by a priestess of Elune as a gift. Tabitha viewed this as an affront to her faith in Elune and knowing that nothing good could come from it, decided that she would destroy it before he could corrupt it. Eventually, in her effort to destroy the Vial, she snuck into the Dread and into Sir Roderick's personal laboratory. There, after a confrontation with the Death Knight and unable to destroy the Vial, she was informed of its purpose: It would be corrupted to power a phylactery so that Gallowood could protect the Blades even after his undeath's death. Feigning peace with the man's actions but requesting he tell the duke, she left the matter behind for a few months, before informing the Duke himself, who dealt with the Death Knight. In retaliation, Sir Roderick kidnapped Tabitha, threatening murder for both herself and her adolescent Winterspring cub, Umber, who she had previously received at a winter ball. Tabitha agreed to work with him after a failed escape attempt. After a nearly fatal trip into the Emerald Dream, Gallowood's humanity was present instead of the Death Knight himself, appearing as what would be the living Roderick would look like. They encountered an equine spirit, who agreed to help them. The spirit asked Tabitha to slay the spirit version of Gallowood to restore his humanity, with a chance of failure, and so she did. The process worked, and so it was returned to him. In thanks, Sir Roderick gave Tabby a locket from his living days in the shape of a horse's head. During this period of time Tabitha had been seeing a man named Thomas Redmond, a noble from Eastern Gilneas who had provided troops and funding to the Blades' effort to reclaim Gilneas. While it started out as a light and carefree relationship, it quickly grew toxic when Thomas attempted to persuade Tabitha to abandon her druidism and live as his beautiful trophy wife. This culminated in a massive argument and near brawl, and in an effort to keep the relationship, Thomas proposed marriage to her. She declined with very biting language, and has largely pushed him out of her life. The Devastation Tabitha was deployed to Ashenvale like many other soldiers of the Alliance and fought under the banner of the Blades. Fearful of her druids losing their lives in the middle of the war, she and William Silverwood visited to ask them to prepare to evacuate, but her Matron Thistre stated that they would not, as they had owned the territory for thousands of years, and that they would remain neutral in this fighting. They did, however, camouflage and hide all distinctions of their territory. After Horde Spies saw Tabitha continue to visit and beg them to evacuate, the Horde believed that they were joining the Alliance in the fight against the Horde. A fight then ensued after a misfire from a Horde soldier which led to the overall sacking of the Den, despite the resilience of the druids. Tabitha only joined in during the latter half of the fight upon hearing about the destruction of a Darnassian barrow den not far from them and being warned that her druids were most likely targets. She, as well as two others of her Elders, Druira and Anuumn, were able to begin evacuating their people, but could only watch in horror as the Horde destroyed the Den with explosives, killing their youngest recruits, Gavorn, and the Matron Thistre as well. With much of their internal leadership deceased and Anuumn and Druira unwilling to step up to the position of Matron, Tabitha was forced to take the mantle and vowed to find a new place for her druids. They allied with the Blades of Greymane officially and were offered refuge within Lady Annetuella Savastera-Shaftoe's worgen rehabilitation center while searching for new land for her druids to rebuild apon. The land eventually chosen was Beau's Tooth from Lord Cedrec Delcarn, though they had offers for Grymm's Vale, Iscea's Rest, and temporarily Ridgebane. Renewal The Leafclaw finally decided to settle down within a portion of forest known as the Pillarwood, and founded Feral Copse, a small town of the druids. It was there that the Leafclaw began to rebuild themselves, and thanks to the plentiful sponsoring from Lord Cedrec Delcarn himself, Tabitha chose to ally her druids with the Ashen Vanguard and to his house, providing him with whatever aid they could, although for the most part, they were left to their own devices. This charitability, as well as general charm, made Tabitha naturally attracted to Cedrec, as he was her very own 'Knight in Shining Armor'. However, she was also insecure with the fact that he was a noble, thanks to her previous experience with Thomas Redmond, and attempted to keep it at a professional relationship at best. Over time, this did improve with their friendship, and after a campaign in Drustvar, their feelings were finally confessed (with some helpful meddling from Duke Grayblade and Anna Savastera-Shaftoe of course) and they agreed to start courting eachother. Within time, Tabby grew more trustworthy of Cedrec, and this assurance helped her out within the Leafclaw as well, as she was proving to be a more capable leader. The Pillarwood grew steadily and eventually the Leafclaw had enough force behind them to respond to a desperate plea from Night Elves holding out in Darkshore against the Horde. While there, Tabby let her pride in her druids get in the way of their actual abilities, and agreed to fight against a force far larger than they were capable of defeating - Nearly 20 Horde soldiers versus a squadron of six trained druids. Though the Horde lost many numbers, her own druids were defeated by a single Tauren brave who would have nearly claimed her life as well if not for the timely rescue of her allies' hippogryph riders. Their losses were great and Tabby herself lost her leg in the struggle. Dejected and in mourning, the Leafclaw left with their tails between their legs, and with funeral rites ready. Tabby's failure as a leader formed a rift between the druids of her clan, and many believed that the Leafclaw had truly been lost with the death of Thistre, while others believed the Leafclaw survived on with its newer leader. Those that gave into their doubt abandoned their clan, and are believed to return home to their families. Those that remained, however, rallied under Tabitha under the new banner of the Pathfinders, to instead focus on scouting and forestry. The group was successful for a long period of time, fighting in multiple campaigns against Forsaken blight, and rescuing shipwrecked civilians from Naga, but the group was eventually closed down due to budget constraints and instead was ordered to be merged with the Gray Company unofficially, and officially to be restructured. Ravenborne As a result of the Guild of Pathfinders being shut down, Tabitha was also ordered by Duke Berenal Grayblade to form a group to protect against magical threats to the Ashen Coast and Gilneas as a whole, named the Ravenborne Circle, or the Ravenborne for short, as a replacement for the now defunct Order of the Raven. Tabitha was offered Ravendale as the group's base as it had been the previous base for the Order of the Raven, and still housed much of their knowledge and resources. Tabitha moved there and worked within Ravendale for some time, working on training and preparing the Ravenborne to begin searching for new relics and artifacts that could be used to protect the Ashen Coast. However, she was called to duty when fighting for the rebellion within the Mother's Chosen, against Aldrich Wavecroft and his void-worshipping followers. She had her faith tested multiple times when their newfound friends were killed off, as well as people who seemed as if they had been killed that wrenched her heart back and forth. Many of the Mother's Chosen own had been killed off, leaving many of the children left on the island as orphans. Tabitha, in her raw, wounded state, and thinking not entirely clearly, decided she would foster some of them to take the burden off of the Mother's Chosen, and she, along with Cedrec, took in two girls - Sara, and Rosaline. Later on, Tabby got afflicted by the Darkmind. Initially instructing the Ravenborne to find a cure, her efforts fell by the wayside as the fear of feralness took over. She asked Siracco Karanes to act as her bodyguard, to protect her from others, and should she become feral, others from herself. Unfortunetly, the disease caused her to deteriorate to a state of being feral. She attacked Siracco and was detained after nearly killing him. Later, she was brought before Berenal and Aleyina Grayblade. At this point, Tabby succumbed to the disease's true cause, the Nightmare, and attacked once more. She was detained again, this time put in a dungeon cell with an anti-magic collar, and had to endure multiple surgeries after she was nearly killed by Siracco. She aided in finding the cure, after a few hiccups. However, many of the things she had set into place was torn away. She was demoted from the Grand Seeker position, she lost her apartment, and had ruined a lot of her reputation. With few options, she decided to leave on a pilgrimmage to re-assure her faith. Trivia - Tabitha received her nickname of Tabby from her older brother, Micheal. He used it as a pet name to annoy her, but after his death, she decided to embrace the nickname in his memory. - A very lingual person, Tabby is able to learn and understand languages faster than most. She can fluently speak Darnassian, Galui, and various animal languages. - Tabby has a hard time sleeping in anything other than a hammock. She can sleep in beds, sure, but she will never truly be comfortable until she is laying a few feet off the ground, swaying gently on her hammock, even if its much colder than should be comfortable. - Petting, cuddling, cooing over, or scratching behind her ears is a good way to get Tabby to try to claw your eyes out, especially in her feral or guardian forms. Few people she allows to pet her, and fewer still get to see her enjoy it. - Despite, or perhaps because of her rural and tomboyish upbringing, Tabby absolutely LOVES dressing up and pretty things. She loves looking good in a dress and does her own makeup, whether she is in human or worgen form. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Druids Category:Gray Company